ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2008/June
}|Summary| Can someone write a month summary for this month? To be included here :) }} June 5 OPERA Nightclub :Main articles: OPERA, Marcel Montemayor 6-5-08 Marcel Montemayor 018.jpg 043.jpg 017.jpg 051.jpg #Shoes by Chanel #Sunglasses Mod. 89850 by Emilio Pucci #Disco Stick and Crystal glasses by Haus of Gaga June 6 Area Nightclub June 7 Tom Whitman's Wonderland :Main article: Tribune Studios 6-7-08 Tom Whitman's Wonderland 001.jpg Bootie L.A. 3rd Anniversary and Pirate Ball :Main article: Echoplex '' 6-7-08 Pirate Ball 001.jpg '' June 10 Area : Main article: David C. Lee 6-10-08 David C. Lee 002.jpg 6-10-08 David C. Lee 006.jpg #Dress by Stella McCartney, cummerbund by Unknown (vintage), scarf by Chanel, sunglasses by Versace, shoes by Marni and a hat bough off the street. Dylan George Launch Party :Main article: Area Backstage and part of her performance of "LoveGame" were used on a episode of The Hills. Carpet2.jpg 6-10-08 Dylan George Hills with The Hills cast.jpg 028.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace, jeans by Dylan George, latex jumpsuit by Haus of Gaga, #Sunglasses by Linda Farrow for Emilio Pucci, Disco Stick by Haus of Gaga, shoes by Marni June 12 Enclave Club :Main article: Enclave 08-06-12 Enclave1.jpg 08-06-12 Enclave.jpg 08-06-12 Enclave2.jpg #89850 sunglasses by Emilio Pucci, Disco Stick, Crystal Glasses by Haus of Gaga Backstage 08-06-12 Enclave3.jpg 8-6-08 Enclave 005.jpg 8-6-08 Enclave 006.jpg 8-6-08 Enclave 007.jpg 8-6-08 Enclave 008.jpg June 13 Borderline Music Gaga did her first in store performance at Bordeline Music located in Chicago. 6-13-08 Bordeline Music 001.jpg 6th Annual Windy City Gay Idol (Finals) :Main article: Circuit Night Club 6-13-08 Windy City Gay Idols Finale 001.jpg June 14 Round-Up Saloon :Main article: Round-Up Saloon 6-14-08 Round Up Saloon Dallas 002.jpg 6-14-08 Round Up Saloon Dallas 003.jpg 6-14-08 Round Up Saloon Dallas 001.jpg 6-14-08 Round Up Saloon Dallas 004.jpg June 20 Raging Waters :Main article: Raging Waters 6-20-08 Raging Waters 001.jpg June 21 Music Loves Fashion :Main article: Time Supper Club Gaga used the French version of the interludes 6-21-08 Time Supper Club 001.jpg 6-21-08 Time Supper Club 002.jpg 6-21-08 Time Supper Club 003.jpg #Sunglasses by Linda Farrow for Emilio Pucci eTalk CTV Interview 6-0-08 eTalk CTV Interview 001.png * No definite date for this event. June 25 Pierpaolo Ferrari :Main article: Pierpaolo Ferrari June25-2008-Malta.jpg #Mod 465/A Col 915 sunglasses by Versace, Latex Jumpsuit by Haus of Gaga 2008 Isle of MTV Malta Rehearsal 6-25-08 Isle of MTV Malta Rehearsal 001.jpg 2008 Isle of MTV Malta Autograph Signing 6-25-08 Isle of MTV Malta Autograph Signing 001.jpg 2008 Isle of MTV Malta :Main article: Isle of MTV Malta 1e3852e7b1bf44f8e2363e761484d1c7537206097-1301741486-4d96ffae-620x348.jpg 25556_venus85_lady_gaga.jpg 068.jpg #Sunglasses Mod. 465/A Col 915 by Versace #Latex jumpsuit and Disco Stick by Haus of Gaga June 26 Lady Gaga with a copy of "The Times of Malta" 6-26-08 The Times of Malta 001.jpg The Fall Fashion Preview :Main article: Miss Sixty store 6-26-08 Fall Fashion Preview at Miss Sixty Store 001.jpg 6-26-08 Fall Fashion Preview at Miss Sixty Store 002.jpg 6-26-08 Fall Fashion Preview at Miss Sixty Store 003.jpg SET Night Club 6-26-08 SET Nightclub 001.jpg 6-26-08 SET Nightclub 002.jpg June 27 Fluid Ultra Lounge June 28 Queen: The SF Pride Party for Everyone :Main article: Temple June 29 D. Yount : Main article: D. Yount '' San Francisco Pride Festival 2008 :''Main article: San Francisco Pride Festival 6-29-08 SF Pride Festival 001.jpg 6-29-08 SF Pride Festival 002.jpg Category:2008 fashion